Nosso segredo
by Juuhk2
Summary: Um segredo bem ... gostoso.


**_Shipper: _**_Sasuke & Kakashi - Naruto & Iruka_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot para minha marida,Hana_Bloodrose.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nosso segredo<strong>

_por Juuhk2_

Eles não aguentavam mais esperar. Sasuke não aguentava ter que esperar aquele ser, enquanto o dia podia ser aproveitado de _tantas _formas. O sol não era forte o bastante para calor, e o vento não era frio, era refrescante. Podia estar em casa, podia estar no lago, podia estar na casa de _certo_ alguém. Mas em vez disso tudo, estava ali, esperando seu colega de time chegar para poderem treinar. E isso era o mais estranho: dessa vez esperava Naruto, e não Kakashi, como de costume. Este já estava lá há muito tempo. Sakura não treinaria - o que tornava Naruto, o único estresse de seu dia. Iria tentar fugir daquele treino de um jeito ou de outro.

-Hei, Kakashi ... – Sasuke foi interrompido pelo sensei que tomou a fala

-Está na hora de procurarmos o Naruto, né?

-Ia sugerir ir pra casa, mas como não tem jeito né. – Sasuke já começava a andar habitualmente com suas mãos nos bolsos, sendo logo seguido por Kakashi.

Foram procurar primeiro na casa dele, achando que estivesse ainda dormindo, mas não estava. Foram ao Ichiraku, e também nada. Foram na casa de Sakura, de Kiba, Shikamaru, no hospital e até na sala da Hokage. Mas, nada de Naruto. Sasuke não queria admitir, mas estava ficando preocupado com o sumiço do loiro.

-Onde esse Dobe se meteu?- Sasuke pensou alto

-Está preocupado com seu _amigo, _Sasuke? – O moreno quase podia ver o veneno escorrendo pela boca do mais velho. Sendo fuzilado pelo menor, Kakashi parou de perturbá-lo e pensou em algo. – Yare, yare. Vamos ao Iruka-san saber se ele sabe do Naruto.

-Un. – Sasuke consentiu e eles seguiram à casa do chunnin.

Ao chegarem lá, chamaram e bateram na porta, mas nada de serem atendidos. Sasuke notou um brilho estranho, talvez até pervertido, no olhar de seu sensei, mas nada disse. Kakashi segurou a maçaneta e fez sinal de silêncio para o aluno. A expectativa de poder pegar Iruka em algum momento constrangedor, como numa ressaca, ou apenas de cueca de bichinhos, fazia Kakashi quase sair correndo e gritar "te peguei". Entraram e notaram a sala bem organizada e vazia. Seguiram até o quarto e abriram a porta vagorosamente.

De fato, a cena que seus olhos presenciaram em seguida superou qualquer expectativa de Kakashi.  
>Iruka estava sentado na cama sem roupa alguma e suado. E em cima de si, o motivo do suor. Naruto envolvia sua cintura com as pernas, enquanto se movia pra baixo e pra cima com o membro de seu sensei dentro de si. O mais velho ajudava com uma mão o movimento do menor, enquanto a outra mão o masturbava. Beijos e mordidas eram distribuídos pelo pescoço do loiro que parecia em puro êxtase.<p>

Sasuke e Kakashi se encararam surpresos primeiro, e depois sorriram um pro outro um tanto quanto sádicos.

-Kram, ram. – Sasuke pigarreou e os dois olharam com a cara mais surpresa que podiam. Nenhum dos dois falou nada. Podiam inventar mil desculpas, mas, pra que? Era até engraçada aquela situação. E por isso, sorriram. Sorriram com ares e olhares pervertidos para os outros dois que apenas retribuíram com o mesmo. Kakashi pôs um dedo na frente dos lábios, indicando que seria um segredo dos quatro. Ele e Sasuke saíram da casa de Iruka.

-Fim de treino por hoje então né? – Sasuke quase queria rir por conta desse detalhe.

-Sim. Mas se quiser, podemos ir lá pra casa continuar nosso treinamento de ontem à noite, Sasuke-kun. – Kakashi sugeriu com a voz rouca, bem perto do ouvido de Sasuke.

-De fato devemos continuar. Afinal, não posso ficar atrás do Naruto, e pelo visto, ele está treinando desde cedo. Vamos ter que dar duro pra alcança-lo, Kakashi-sensei. –Sasuke respondeu sem tirar o sorriso pervertido dos lábios.

-Vamos pra minha casa então.

Como poderiam contar o segredo de Iruka e Naruto para alguém, quando eles cometiam o _mesmo_ crime?

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Coisas estranhas surgem na minha mente durante a madrugada. One bem aleatória, estava com vontade de escrever algo sobre esses quatro. Foi bem curtinha, mas curti. Não foi betada, desculpa qualquer erro.**

**Bgs pra minha nega Hana s2s2**


End file.
